Necklaces that are Timeturners
by WorldOfLilyEvans
Summary: ON HIATUS The Trio are at the start of their third schoolyear, when they go swimming in the Great Lake one Sunday afternoon. Harry plays with Hermione's necklace. And he puts it around his neck. Hermione doesn't notice until he's gone. Totally AU
1. Time, and time, again

**Hi, everybody. I just wanted to post this story to test the waters so to speak! This is just a pilot of sorts, and I haven't written any other chapters, so review if you want to read more of it. And please give me some advice on how to continue, or things I should change, or clarify.**

**Also, to those of you who keep track of Changing Time, I'm sorry about not updating, but I just have absolutely no idea how to continue that story. Please keep my trackrecord in mind for this fic as well.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Time, and time, again.**

Harry finds Hermione's necklace while she and Ron continue to swim and play around in the Great Lake. Never having seen it before, he starts playing with it. He turns the little hourglass over and over in his hands. He looks out over the water and smiles: while she looks over and waves at Harry, Ron splashes Hermione in the face. Hermione laughs and jumps on Ron, pushing him under the surface of the water. Harry takes the chain and lifts it up over his head.

Just as it slips around his neck, Hermione notices and hurries to stop Harry from letting go of the hourglass, which he is holding tightly in his fist. She wades through the water and just as she steps onto the grass, he lets go to scratch at his head. The hourglass falls, spinning madly, next to the basilisk's fang hanging from Harry's neck. She watched as her thirteen year old friend gets whisked away by the sand of time. As Ron comes to stand behind her, he asks: "Where did Harry go?", she thinks to herself: 'I am in so much trouble'.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Is this what a rollercoasterride feels like?'thought Harry as he landed on the soft grass near the Great Lake. Next thought was why was he still in the same spot, thirdly he wondered where Ron and Hermione had gone. 'Wait, where are my clothes?' "They took my clothes?" Now Harry wished he had put on those knee-long swimming trunks, like Ron had suggested, instead of these mid-thigh Star Wars briefs. 'Good thing I stuck my wand behind my ear with that sticking charm', Harry grinned, the words _accio clothes_ already forming on his lips, when he couldn't get the wand from behind his ear.

Harry looked around the grounds of Hogwarts, and then down at himself again. "How bad can it be to walk in to the castle, with nothing but swimming trunks on and a wand stuck behind my ear?" he asked himself. He mentally answered his own question, 'Very bad if you're Harry Potter.' He steeled himself and started on the long trek up to the castle.

Only then did he notice the cold breeze blowing across the grounds. He shivered as he thought that it felt more like Autumn than summer. Just then did he notice a couple of Marakinbugs. 'Don't they only come out in November?' he was fairly certain he had it right, because they'd been covering them in Care of Magical Creatures. They'd have a test on seasonal bugs the next day.

Harry hurried his step. By the time he reached the front doors, he was practically running, and by the time he got to the entrance hall, he was in a full sprint for the Infimary. He'd almost run into the Infirmary like that, when he remembered Madam Pomfrey didn't take so lightly to running in her wing. He opened the door quietly and slipped in, coughing to alert the medi-witch, who was working on a first year with a badly scraped knee, of his presence. Madam Pomfrey only spared him one look during which she motioned for him to 'sit down and wait patiently', or that was what Harry thought it meant, the casual wave of her arm and the exasperated shake of her head. So Harry did just that.

Or, at least it seemed as though he was doing just that. Inside his own head, Harry was cursing the first year to death for making him wait so long. He needed Madam Pomfrey to help him now, dammit! How else was he going to find out what had happened to him? (Harry had been coming to Madam Pomfrey ever since the beginning of the year, when he'd been assigned to her. Apparently he had needed to work through some issues of his childhood, or the ministry thought he needed some anger management. And she was a skilled mind-Healer.)

Finally, Madam Pomfrey rapped the boy on his head and told him to get out of her wing. Harry smiled, relieved that he was next up to be helped. "Be with you in a moment, Mister Potter." she said, as she bustled off to put away the salve she'd used on the boy's knee. When she came back, she asked him what went wrong this time.

Harry grumbled something about it not always being his fault, before actually answering the question. "Well, Madam Pomfrey, this is going to sound stupid, but I accidentally stuck my wand behind my ear."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Of course it sounds stupid, especially if you've done it before." She tutted. "But let's see what we can do about it, shall we?"

Harry nodded. While she was off getting the supplies she needed, incidentally all in the same room, Harry asked her what month it was. "Same month as yesterday, why?" was the answer he got.

Harry frowned. Madam Pomfrey was in funny mood today."Well, when I jumped in to the Lake this afternoon, it was the second week of term, but on the way back to the cstle I noticed some Marakinbugs, and they only come out in November." Harry was sitting with his back to the Medi-witch, so he couldn't see her reaction, but he did hear the silence (or didn't hear) that had fallen over the room. Harry swung his legs up onto the bed he was sitting on, so he could see what the problem was.

The second Harry had turned, Madam Pomfrey was spurned back into action, and started working on removing the wand from behind Harry's ear. "Mister Potter, how old are you?" she asked him calmly. Harry turned bemused eyes on her.

"Thirteen, why?" he asked. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was dead serious. She also saw that his eyecolour had changed. This was not the James Potter she knew.

"What year is it?" she demanded, ignoring his question.

"Why don't you tell me?" Harry returned, slightly irritated. Catching the witch's glare, he quickly amended himself. "Two thousend and one, Madam."

She took a deep breath. 'Okay, so this boy is from the future, and he doesn't know where (or when) he is. Let's find out who he is first'. "Could you tell me your full name?" She asked in hopefully a calm way.

"Madam Pomfrey, I don't know what's going on, but you're scaring me." Harry shivered. "You already know my name. You've been calling me by it since I got here. It's Harry James Potter. Now can you tell me what happened? Was I knocked out? Did Black kidnap me? Did I travel to the future?" He said the last part with a smile.

Madam Pomfrey pulled a blanket around Harry's shoulders. "No Harry, I think you travelled back in time. Tis the year nineteen eighty one. Your father must be James Potter, he's Head Boy this year. That's why I'd been calling you Mister Potter, Harry, I hadn't looked at you properly, and he comes in so often. I thought you were him."

"James Potter?" mumbled Harry. "Nineteen eighty one? Are you sure you're alright, Madam Pomfrey? I was only kidding about the time travel thing, you know." Just then, the door to the infimary shot open.

"Speak of the devil," murmured the nurse, just loud enough for Harry to make out, "and he'll show up carrying an injured second year." Harry's head whipped around so quickly he could hear it crack, but he ignored the pain as he laid his eyes on his father the first time. "Put on the pyjamas in the bedside cabinet and get under the covers, Harry, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold." Madam Pomfrey ordered. She pulled the drapes around his bed as she hurried to get to the _second_ Potter in her infirmary that day.

"What happened to him, Mr. Potter?" Harry heard her ask from beyond the curtains.

The hurrried reply sounded bitter, but it came like music to Harry's ears, the first time he'd heard his father's voice, "He fell down some stairs, after getting hit in the back of his head with his own books by some Ravenclaw pureblood fanatics, all fifth and fourth years. Lily's taking them to Professor Flitwick. We've already ducked ten points each for magic in the hallways, but that's all we could do." During this little speech Harry could hear Madam Pomfrey already casting diagnostic spells and summoning potions. He knew she liked to get them from the cupboard herself, so the fact that she summoned the potions made it clear to Harry that the kid needed the help fast. Having listened mostly to the sound of the voice, rather than the words actually being said, Harry went over them again. He came to the conclusion that the boy was probably Muggleborn. He was surprised at first by the Ravencaw inclusion, but rallied, recalling that Sirius black had been a Gryffindor when he had gone to Hogwarts.

Harry smiled. He rather liked the thought of his Dad being the protector of all youngsters bullied. And by the sound of it, his Mum was right there with his Dad. Suddenly Harry heard his mother's screams again and he shivered, pulling the blanket closer around him. He pushed the green light out of his vision by rubbing his eyes so hard he could feel his eyeballs moving with his fists, and his eyes started tingling. At that moment he started to realize the reality of the situation. He was in the past, with one of his parents within hearing range, alive and well. And all the sudden he was very tired.

He took of his swimming trunks, which were still wet, pulled on the hospital pyjamas, dried the spot on the matrass where he had sat, and got under the covers. He was asleep within seconds.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione stares at the place Harry had vacated just seconds before. Abruptly she springs into action, gathering all her things, quickly pulling on her jeans over her still wet bathing suit. Picking up her stuff, and Hary's stuff as well, she runs off toward the castle, calling over her shoulder, "Quickly Ron, we've got to get to Miss Minnie!" Shaking his head, Ron doesn't even bother with his jeans, but hurries after Hermione, conjuring a bag and stuffing all his clothes in it. By the time they get to McGonagall's office, Ron's carrying most of the Trio's stuff in his satchel.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you enjoyed this, and review (Please?)**

**-xxx- Malou**


	2. Trouble, and solution

**Here's the new chapter, for the one person who added this to her alert list. I was sad she didn't review as well, though. Maybe you'll review this chapter, dancing in daydreams?**

**Hope you like, enjoy. It's a lot longer than the first chapter, I kind of write this story on the go.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Trouble, and solution.**

Minerva McGonagall sits quietly sipping her tea, while grading papers, enjoying the last hours of silence before dinner in the Great Hall. Suddenly something crashes into her office door, making her jump a foot in the air, and spill her tea all over her desk.

"Mo Chreach!" she exclaims, hoping as the words left her mouth that whoever is outside her door at the moment hadn't caught the comment. It wouldn't do for students to be passing her swear-words around. Calmly she dries up her papers and invites those lunatic students inside her office. They are going to get a severe talking to.

"Mister Weasley, Miss Granger, I didn't think I had to remind you that crashing into doors is not appreciated in this castle. I think I'm going to have to subtract ten points for your behavior." she says, looking down on the two students. "Now, why did you feel it necessary to crash into this very office's door?" She looks at both students sternly.

It is Hermione who starts talking, as Ron shrugs. "With all due respect Professor, we've never heard of a rule that forbids crashing into doors. But," she continues quickly, as McGonagall's look turns into a very powerful glare, "that's not what we're here for. Harry's found my Timeturner ma'am, and he's disppeared with it."

Ron looks surprised. "You have a Timeturner? What do you need that for?" Professor McGonagall is not happy about her last hours going to waist like this, and Ron's exclamation was not helping.

She ignores the boy, while she glares at Hermione. "First of all, a detention for your cheek. Second of all, how did Harry get his hands on your Timeturner? And last, where has he taken it?"

Hermione looks aghast at hearing about the detention. She looks like she wants to comment on that, but she shakes her head and answers the Professor's questions. "I had taken it off when we went swimming and I guess he found it lying on top of my clothes. And I have no idea how far back he went."

Professor McGonagall really doesn't like what she's been told. Her frown deepens, her lips tighten, all the colour drains from her face. "Fifty points off Gryffindor for carelessness, Miss Granger, and a detention every night, until we've found a way to get Mister Potter back, or until the year ends, with various teachers. Do you understand?" Hermione nods, and the Professor continues. "We thought we could trust you with such responsibility, I guess we were wrong. You will drop two of your subjects, and you will maintain at least an E average on every subject you'll have left. I'll speak to Professor Dumbledore about the solution to this problem. You will be at my office door at eight o'clock sharp, tonight.You are dismissed."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry was lying in his hospital bed, with a thermometer in his mouth. "I still don't see why you can't use magic to get my temperature." he mumbled to Madam Pomfrey, the thermometer bobbing up and down. "Why do you have take my temperature anyway?"

"Don't talk, Harry. I told you, I have to get a medical report on your health, before I can let you into the rest of the school. Since you don't exist yet, we have no medical records for you. And I do it the muggle way, because I like it better than those spells." She pulled the stick out of Harry's mouth. "Thirty-six point sevendegrees centigrade. Nice and healthy. Now take off your shirt." Harry sighed. He really didn't like physical check-ups.

Harry took extra long to take off his pyjama top. he sped up however, at the sound of the Healer's tapping foot. Harry knew what was coming. In a few seconds she was going to see his scars. Even if he had discussed som of them with _his_ Madam Pomfrey, he wasn't really sure he wanted this Madam Pomfrey to see them, when she knew nothing about him. "I wish there was a way I could let you know all that we've tlked about, without having to tell you all again." Harry sighed, and looked around self-consiously, not wanting to see the Madam's reaction.

"Well, maybe there is. Oh, my. Where did you get all those scars?" Madam Pomfrey looked up at Harry's face, to see him blush.

"That's one of those things I don't want to have to tell you again. Most of them were made by Uncle Vernon. A few were made by my cousin Dudley, and the rest i got while in the magical world." Harry pointed at a large gash on his arm. "last year, a basilisk's tooth pierced it, I could feel the venom rushing through my body. Then Fawkes gave me a few tears and healed me. I still got that fang somewhere on a string. Sometimes I wear it. It makes me feel safe, and it reminds of my mortality. I really need that in this world that worships the fact that I am still alive." He fingered the fang still hanging from his neck.

Madam Pomfrey looked shocked. "Worships the fact you're still alive? What do you mean by that?"

Harry sighed. "That when my parents were killed some twelve years ago, by a madman named Lord Voldemort, he tried to kill me too, but somehow I didn't die when that Killing Curse hit my forehead, but the Curse rebounded and rendered that Lord without a body. And me with my life and my mother's screams as the only memory I have of her. Now can please go back to the physical? I'm starting to get cold." Harry continued to fiddle with the basilisk's fang.

Madam Pomfrey nodded, left speachless by the boy's story. However harry's hand caught her attention, and she noticed the second necklace hanging from his neck. She hadn't noticed it before because of the thick string from which the fang hung being so much more discernable. "What's that other necklace hanging from your neck?" she asked.

In all the commotion Harry had himself forgotten he was still wearing Hermione's necklace. Harry took the little hourglass back in his hands. "I don't know what it is. It isn't even mine. It's Hermione's, one of my best friends'. I put it on just before I got here. Why? You think it's got something to do with me ending up here, don't you?"

Madam Pomfrey lifted her eyebrows. "Harry, this a Timeturner. If you turn the hourglass a number of times, you get transported through time the amount of twists you used. What were you doing just before you got here?"

Realization dawned on Harry. "I was turning the hourglass around and around in my hands, while watching my friends play in the Lake, and then I put it around my neck and let go." harry said with a sheepish expression on his face. He had really screwed up this time.

"I'm going to have to have another talk with Professor Dumbledore about this." At Harry's confused look, she added, "I talked to him while you were asleep." Harry nodded.

"What's going to happen to me while I'm here?" A very good question from Mister Potter Jr.

Madam Pomfrey smiled, "I guess you will just have to follow class here, we can't have you falling behind on your studies now, can we?" Harry smiled back.

"So, am I healthy?" Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Yes you're healthy. A bit short for a thirteen year old boy, but otherwise perfectly healthy. But you could do with a bit more fat on those bones."

Harry scowled. "You say that every year. It's not my fault I don't eat enough in summer holiday. Besides, I never get really hungry."

"Well, you are going to eat now. Why don't you get down to the Great Hall and get some lunch, huh?" Harry hopped off the bed and made to put on his pyjama top again.

He stopped, and took his wand from the bedside table. "I can't very well go down in Hospital pyjama's, can I?" he mumbled a spell and his pyjamas transformed into a pair of black slacks and a dark green jumper. He pulled the jumper over his head. When his head surfaced again, he reached for his wand that he had dropped on the bed, a few words of goodbye already on his lips, when he caught sight of Madam Pomfrey's expression. "What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Where did you learn to do that? Those are some pretty advanced spells."

Harry laughed. "The transfiguration? You suggested that I went to Professor McGonagall about my clothes, because I only had hand-me-downs from my cousin, who is a whale. So she taught me. She reckons I'm just as skilled at Transfig as my Dad was." Madam Pomfrey could only nod.

"Well, Madam, see you after lunch!" And Harry bounded out of the room.

"Oh yeah, Harry?" Harry bounded back into the room. She smiled at his childishness. "When you've finished lunch, find the Head Boy or Head Girl to take you to the Headmaster's office. They are James Potter, your father, and Lily Evans, long red hair, Head Girl badge on her robes."

Harry smiled, "I know what my Mum looks like, Madam. I'll search them out, don't worry. Thanks Madam. See you later!" And he hopped out of the Hospital Wing again.

When Harry was a few floors down from the Hospital Wing, he stopped hopping and continued on walking normally.He met a few other students on the way down, but they didn't pay him any mind. 'Must all still be in class' Harry thought. 'What day is it, anyway?'. As Harry thought this, he snickered to himself. He didn't even know what day it was.

In the spce of a few minutes, Harry was downstairs in front of the doors to the Great Hall. Around him everything was silent. Harry wondered if this would be one of those moments when you open a door and all these sounds and impressions come at you all at once. Harry had talked himself into expecting just that, so he braced himself. A part of him was also inspecting all the students to look at him and then start whispering the moment he entered the Hall.

Harry pushed open one of the big oak doors and slipped into the Hall. There were only twenty or so people in the room, none of which actually noticed him. Some kids sitting close to the doors looked up at him, but they jut continued with their own conversations. Even the teachers made no big deal about a strange kid in the school. Maybe that was because none of the Professors present taught any of the core subjects every student has. Harry smiled as he walked to one of the tables (Gryffindor) and sat down, glad to hear, for once in his Hogwarts career, no whispers starting up as he passed some students. 'This is sheer bliss' he thought as he reached out to get a peace of toast.

"Hello, may I sit with you?" came a voice from above Harry. He looked up to find a girl standing next to his seat, Gryffindor, he thought she was a third year as well.

He nodded. "Yeah, sure." he smiled as she sat down. "I'm Harry."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Eleanore, but everybody just calls me Ellie. Are you a first year? I don't remember seeing you around." Harry choked on the piece of toast he'd been trying to swallow. "Are you alright, Harry?" Ellie asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He said, between coughs. "I just wasn't expecting you to think I was a first year, seeing as I'm in third year already." He smiled. "Just this morning Madam Pomfrey was telling me I'm too small for my age."

Ellie laughed, while she apologized. "How come I've never seen you around then? I'm a third year, too, so we should have had classes together for at least two wghole years."

Harry nodded. "Well I don't know why you wouldn't remember me. But it could be because of the fact that I spent the first two years of magic school in The States, because my Dad had this business thing there, and we moved when I was nine. As for this year, I had some kind of weird illness that I caught abroad, but Saint Mungo's got me all healthy again. I was just in with Madam Pomfrey for one last final check-up, and now I'm free of Hospitals!" Harry was surprised at how easily the lies rolled out of his mouth, as if he'd rehearsed them already, but there it was, a whole story of how he got there and why he wasn't there before.

He and Ellie laughed together at his joy while they ate their lunches. They had a pretty meaningless conversation about fruits after that, how they had got to that subject, Harry couldn't say. When Harry had finished his lunch he remembered he had to find one of the Head Students. "Ellie, I am sad to say that I must leave our pleasant conversation. I'm supposed to find the Head Boy or Girl so he or she can take me to the Headmaster's office. Do you know how I could find one of them?"

Ellie looked thoughtful, "Well, you can usually find the Head Girl in the library, I think, if she's not in class. As for James Potter, he's the guy with the unruly mop of black hair sitting at the far end of the table." Harry whipped his head around so fast, he cracked it. He hadn't realized he'd been sitting so close to his father while eating lunch!

Harry turned back to Ellie. "I feel kind of stupid, now. Will I see you in the Common Room later on? Or do we still have classes this afternoon? I'm not sure if I'm supposed to start class today, or tomorrow."

Ellie laughed. "Well tomorrow you'll definitely not starting class, since that's a Saturday," Harry laughed at his own stupidity. 'Guess that problem is solved, then' "but our class has Transfigurations at half two, maybe I'll see you there. I'll save you a seat in case you show up."

he smiled. "Thanks Ellie. See you later then." And he walked off to go ask his father if he could take him to see the Headmaster. 'Here goes nothing' Harry thought as he aproached the group of seventh years chatting and laughing.

Harry found he was standing on the opposite side of the table from the Head Boy, but he didn't bother to walk around it. He feared his Gryffindor courage would fail him and he'd just keep on walking right out of the Great Hall.

Harry walked up the group. "Um... Excuse me. Is one of you guys the Head Boy? Ellie told me I could find him here."

"Yes, that would be me, the one with the badge that says Head Boy." Said James Potter.

Harry smiled. "Actually, it says Quidditch Captain." the whole group laughed. Harry counted there were four boys, beside his father, and six girls in the group, but his mother wasn't there. They weren't all seventh years, either. All were Gryffindors, though. "Madam told me to ask you if you could take me to the Headmaster's office, so I'm asking you now. Could you take me to the Headmaster's office? I've apparently got to discuss some things with the man." The upperclass kids chuckled, while James stepped over the bench.

"Bye guys." he said, "Try not to wreak too much havoc while I'm gone. See some of you in class, the rest in the Common Room." The other waved and smiled at them as they walked out.

"That kid kind of reminded me of someone, but I have no idea of whom he reminds me." Harry heard one of the older guys say. For some reason Harry hoped they wouldn't make the connection.

Harry and James walked along the hallways of Hogwarts. "What do you have to see our Headmaster for? Been up to some mischief?" James asked.

"Nah, nothing like that. No, my problem is much more serious than a few harmless pranks, or sneaking out in the dead of the night. I could tell you..." Harry stopped walking, and waited for James to look back, "...but then I'd have to kill you." he said in a sinister voice.

James' expression turned incredulous. "You couldn't even break a finger on my hand if you wanted to." he replied, amused.

Harry smiled. "Okay, I have to go see the Headmaster because I've travelled through time and Now I'm stuck in this little piece of Heaven, and he wants to talk to me about finding a way back to the future." James still didn't seem to believe him.

Harry laughed. "Alright, I'll tell you the real reason. I just got here this morning, and I have to see the Headmaster about my schedule and my Sorting. I have this weird feeling I'll be in Gryffindor. My parents both were. I'm supposed to start third year soon, since I spend my first two in The States, and I caught some nasty virus while on summer vacation abroad and I got released from Saint Mungo's a few days ago. Madam Pomfrey did a check-up this morning and she reckons the virus damaged my brain in some way that makes me chat non stop and tell incredibly farfetched stories." He paused for breath. "But I could break a finger on your hand if I wanted to. Good thing for you that I don't."

James had been snickering from the start of Harry's story, and by the end he was having a full blown laughing fit. "We're here." he said as they reached the gargoyle. "You're a funny kid... what's your name?"

"It's Harry."

"You're a funny kid, Harry. The name's James. Cotton candy. I'll talk to you some other time."

"See you sometime in the future, James." Harry called to his father's retreating back, which started up another bout of laughter. He could still hear him laughing as he'd long disappeared around the corner.

Harry stepped on those familiar rotating steps upto Dumbledore's office. Knowing he didn't have to knock (Dubledore always seemed to know there was somebody at the door), Harry raised his hand anyway, as though preparing to knock, hearing the words of welcome long before his knuckles would have touched the wooden door.

"Come in, Mister Potter." Harry smiled. Of all the positive changes he had encontered, he was kind of glad this hadn't changed.

Harry stepped inside the office. It was still the same, apart from Gryffindor's sword not being in a display case. "Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore. Hello, Madam Pomfrey. Hey, Fawkes, happy ashday!" Harry greeted all the occupants of the room jovially. They smiled back in greeting, except Fawkes, who burst into flames instead. Harry got the weird feeling that the phoenix had been waiting for him to arrive, before burning to ashes. "Such a swet bird she is, isn't she? That's the second time she's done that to me. I'm starting to thing she does it on purpose." They watched as the bird arose again from the ashes, a tiny featherless chick.

With a small cough Professor Dumbledore called the two visitors of his office to attention. "Please sit down, Mister Potter. A lemon drop, perhaps? Some tea?" Harry shook his head to both offerings. "I'll just have a cup by myself, then." The man said, smiling as popped one of his candies in his mouth. Pouring himself a cup of tea, he cut to the chase. "Mister Potter, do you know how you got here?"

"By Timeturner, I've been told." he said, swallowing his ready answer of 'James dropped me off', pulling the necklace out of his jumper. "It's not mine, It's my friend's I don't know why she had it. Although, now that I think about it, she probably uses it to get to all those classes she's taken on. I'd been wondering how she got to Arithmancy and Divination at the same time."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "This must be some extraordinary witch, if she can handle all those classes."

"Yeah, she's the smartest in our year. But I'm not so sure she'll be able to take the workload. She can handle Muggle Studies easily, she's muggleborn, but she's got a lot of essays to write for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Not to mention all the classes we share with her. And it's not even two weeks into term yet." Harry explained. He hadn't known he was so worried about Hermione, she seemed to be taking it all well, but he supposed his worries were founded. Now that he thought about it, she had been looking tired a lot lately.

The two adults in the room smiled. Really, this boy cared about his friends a lot. He reminded them of another Potter. "Mister Potter, in a few minutes all the Heads of Houses will come in. While they will know you are from the future, as will the rest of staff, you should not tell them anything about it. That may change the future as you know it." Professor Dumbledore relayed the business of the hour.

Harry looked anxious. "But I've already told Madam Pomfrey some major stuff! Does that mean I've changed the future?" Professor Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"Perhaps you have, I'll never know. It seems to me that in future you have a close relationship with Madam Pomfrey. I think it would be possible for you to continue it here, so long as Madam Pomfrey agrees not to relay anything you tell her to any other person."

"Of course I'll agree." Madam Pomfrey nodded enthusiastically. Harry's face brightened. That was very good to hear. at least he could still speak freely with her if he couldn't have his friends with him.

"Good. Harry, when those Professors arrive you'll have to be sorted again. You'll probably end up in the same house, but it's schoolpolicy: every new student has to be sorted." A knock came at the door. "Ah, here they are now." In walked Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and a fat teacher Harry didn't recognize. He'd half expected Snape to walk through the door, but he reminded himself that he was still a student in that time.

Harry stood up. "Godd afternoon, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick." Harry nodded to each of them in turn. "Good afternoon Professor Head of Slytherin House. My name is Harry. I don't know how much you know, so I won't tell you my last name. It might change the future." he shook hands with the four teacher as he made his little speech.

"Oho! A sensible young lad you've found here, Albus. The name's Slughorn. Horace Slughorn, but you may call me Professor. I'll be your Potions teacher. Guess your name should be changed, what with your father being one of the best known students here. What do you say about Parsley, huh?"

Harry coughed. "Sonds an awful lot like Dursley. I'd rather not be reminded of them. I was thinking more along the lines of a common name, like Evans, maybe? I could write it off to being muggleborn, even if it is the same as our head Girl's. Muggles don't have to be related to have the same name. I was once in a class with three Smiths. All the kids called them the Crisps, even they rarely hung out together. Besides, I don't care for parsley much, I prefer selery as a seasoning."

Harry was rambling, and he knew it. It was just that if he couldn't keep his Dad's name, he at least wanted his Mum's. And if he read the adults' expressions correctly, they were amused, not disaproving. He was going to get his way.

Dumbedore chuckled. "All right, Mister Evans. Now all we need is a list of the classes you take, and you'll need to be sorted. You'll work out your arrears with your teachers seperately." He walked to the shelf holding the Sorting Hat. "Why don't we start with the sorting. Minerva, if you'll have the honors." He handed the Hat over to Professor McGonagall, who gestured to Harry to sit down.

Harry sat. "This is the third time I've done this and I'm still nervous." He let out a nervous chuckle. Then, in his head, "Hello, Mister Hat. Nice to think with you again."

The Hat responded with surprise. "You seem familiar with me, yet I don't remember you."

"Maybe you're getting old." Harry responded, while he felt the Hat rifle through his past.

The Hat chuckled. "I most certainly am, but that's not why I don't remember you, is it? So, should I sort you into Gryffindor again? Even though that might not be the best place for you?"

"Yes please, "answered Harry, "I'll hang out with Slytherins more to catch some of their deviousness, so I wont be too Gryffindorised. But I really prefer the Gryffindor Common Room. I don't like all the leather of Slytherin's."

The hat agreed. "But that's not why you dislike the Slytherin Common Room. You'll be sorted into GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat yelled out, making the occupants of the office jump.

"No need to shout, Mister Hat." Harry thought, just before it was whisked off his head by his, once again, Head of House. "Well, Professor, could you perhaps get me on the Quidditch team again?" He grinned.

"Again? Mister Evans I have never and will never 'get somebody on the Quidditch team!'" McGonagall exclaimed in indignation.

Harry laughed. "Except my first year, when you got me a Seeker position when I should have been expelled. All because you couldn't stand losing the Cup to Slytherin again! You even got me the latest broom on the market." he exclaimed.

All the teachers shook their heads. They could see already what the year would be like, with this hyperactive new student from the future (Harry had been bouncing in his seat). it was certainly not going to be boring.

"So, what classes did you take?" asked McGonagall, instead of responding to these outrageous allegations that had just been uttered by Harry Evans.

harry grinned. "Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. Only two elective classes, I know. But I found out that there was also a Healing class. Is it too late for me to join?"

professor McGonagall seemed to be thinking on it, "Mm, well, there seems to be enough room in your schedule. But you are already behind on all of your classes, I don't think it would be prudent to add another claas to your schedule." Seeing Harry's sad face, she quickly went on, "But I suppose you could try it. As long as your studies don't suffer any. And I'll want to know you're studying hard, for all your classes."

Harry nodded hard. "Of course I'll study hard! And with the amount of time I usually spend in hospital every year, there's no way I'll stay behind in that class. Right, Madam Pomfrey?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Of course Harry. So I'll see you tonight for your first lesson. Just to get you acquainted with Healing Magic."

"Mister Evans, you'll just have the same schedule as most of the Gryffindor students, you'll start on Monday, when you'll get your schedule. That way you can rest up a bit before classes."

"Professor, you've got third year Gryffindors this afternoon, right?" McGonagall gave a surprised nod. "Ellie told me, she's saving me a seat, so could I start this afternoon instead of next week? That way there's less for me to catch up on in your class at least." Harry smiled his most persuasive smiles, while the teachers all wore knowing smirks.

"Of course you can, but you'll have to hurry, class starts in half an hour. You'll need to get some school robes and books. The books I can get for you, but the robes you'll have to get for yourself." She hoped that Harry would take this as the challenge it was, and show up to her class on time. She was not going to be lenient with him.

"Mm..." Harry thought for a few seconds. "Madam Pomfrey, may I ruin another pair of your hospital pyjamas? I'll get them back to you once I figure out how to get my hands on my own clothes."

Madam Pomfrey smirked. She waved her wand and two pairs of pyjamas appeared before her. "You'll need more than one pair for the whole uniform. Go ahead, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Madam. Muto vestae!" One of the pyjama pants turned into the uniform pants, the other into a wizards hat. The two shirts turned into a schoolshirt and the schoolrobes respectively, complete with Gryffindor emblem. "Now I only need the tie..." Harry looked around. Remembering the how the last year had ended, he pulled off one of his socks.

"Face geminum." Now there were two socks in his hands. "Muto vestis." And there the tie was. Harry pulled the sock back on. "Now, if you would all excuse me, I have to get changed. See you in class in twentyfive minutes, Professor McGonagall." Harry gathered all of hisnew clothes and stepped out of the office, leaving behind a crowd of stunned adults.

Only when the door shut behind him, did the teachers realize he was gone. McGonagall was the first to speak. "Where did he learn to do that?"

Madam Pomfrey grinned. "Apparently it was you, Minerva, who taught him that. Somewhat like his father, isn't he?" she commented.

Walking down the halls of Hogwarts, Harry realized what he had forgotten. He didn't know the password to Gryffindor tower. Sighing, he slipped into the nearest boys' bathroom.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione sighs as she walks down the halls, towards the library. She is kind of grateful for the cut in her studies, she had been making almost twice as long days as her peers'. But now she has to maintain an E average, and Ancient Runes is a really hard subject. Anyway, she'll be tired after her detention tonight, so she won't be able to read before sleep. She has no choice but to study this beautiful Sunday afternoon.

"Hey Hermione!" One of the Weasley twins is calling her name. As she turns around, he speaks again. "Do you know where Harry is? We need to show him something." 'Now I'll have to deal with this as well. People are going to ask for him all the time.'

Hermione puts on her most thoughtful face. "I don't know. Have you checked the Quidditch Pitch?" Had the twins not already known Harry is nowhere on the grounds and that Hermione was there when he disappeared, they stil wouldn't have bought that obvious lie.

The twins grinned. "What do you take us for, idiots? We know you were there when he disappeared, and now you'll tell us why. It wouldn't have anything to do with that little Timeturner of yours, would it?" the other twin clarified.

Hermione looked shocked. "All right guys, I'll tell you everything I know, as long as you tell me how you know what you know." she bargained.

Ron is in the Common Room playing a game of Exploding Snap with his little sister, all the while worrying about his best friend, stuck somewhere in the past.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review please!**

**-xxx- Malou**


	3. Studies, and studies

**Sorry, I didn't update so quickly (again). I don't think another update is coming quickly, but I'll try to be quicker about it, this time.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Studies, and studies.**

Hermione Granger is stumped. There is a map of Hogwarts and all its occupants, in possession of the twins. Really, stealing out of the caretaker's closet! That was a great move. Hermione is sorely tempted to examine that Map into its finest details. 'But no,' she thought to herself, 'my grades must come first.' Really, who could make such a thing! First you'd need to explore all of the castle, at great risk! Then you'd have to find all kinds of spells to record the passwords, and all the students and teachers, and even visitors! And these people must have been students when they made that map, knowing the password is so childish, and that's not even mentioning what happens when you try to operate it without a password! There had to be some serious magic involved. Her studies can wait for an hour, she has to tell Ron and Harry!

Dejectedly she sits back down. Harry isn't even here. So she has to get to studying. There is no time for play when you've zapped your best friend into the past.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry walked out of the boys' bathroom, his clothes transfigured for lunch tucked under his arm. He still had eighteen minutes to spare before his first class in the past, so he decided to have a look in the library. Maybe he could ask his mother for the Gryffindor password.

After a two minute walk, he was standing in the library, looking around. It seemed the same as in his own time. Spotting a redhead at one of the tables in the middle of the room, he walked up to her.

"Lily Evans?" he asked. Getting a nod, he felt his heart race. He was staring into his own eyes. He heard a cough.

"Yes?" Lily asked, with a questioning gaze.

Harry shook his head. "My name is Harry Evans. I just arrived here this morning and got sorted into Gryffindor House. Only I don't know the password to the Tower. I was wondering if you could tell me. Seeing as you're Head Girl and all." he said in a calm tone of voice, surprising himself.

Lily smiled. "Of course, Harry. How come you only arrived this morning?" Harry told her about being ill and America and all that story. "Oh, well, if you need any help with your studies, or any other problem, you come talk to me or the Head Boy, James Potter, all right? We're usually in the Common Room in the evenings." Harry nodded. He was surprised at how readily she offered to help him, though he figured it was part of her job as Head Girl.

"Thank you. I met the Head Boy already. He took me up to Dumbledore's office. He was pretty cool. He's Quidditch Captain, right? Have you got a good team? Do you think he'll take on extra's?" Harry asked quickly.

Lily smiled. "Easy with the questions, Harry. I guess the team is all right, I don't know much about Quidditch. The Chasers are the best in the school though. James trains them well. The Seeker could use some help though. The last Seeker graduated last year. What spot do you play?"

Harry grinned. "Seeker, never missed a Snitch in any of my games. I've only played four games, though. I guess I'll only be a reserve if I even get on the team, I haven't got a broom with me."

"Well I guess James will be glad to bring some new blood into the team. Why don't you ask him about it tonight? I'll make sure he talks to you." she offered.

Harry shook his head. "No, I can't tonight, I have to meet up with Madam Pomfrey for Healing theory. I'll talk to him tomorrow, I guess." Lily nodded in understanding. "I should let you get back to your studies. What's the Gryffindor password?"

"It's Marakin. Like the bug." Harry smiled.

"Ah, yes. The Marakin bug. Only comes out in November, because of the angle the sun makes with the earth, the temperature is ideal for mating. I saw some this morning, walking up to the castle. I'd better go put away my stuff before class. McGonagall will have my hide if I'm late. See you later, Lily." Harry got up and walked toward the door.

"See you later, Harry." Lily called, already engrossed in note taking again. In fact, she hadn't really stopped studying during their entire conversation. Harry realized she'd been multi-tasking. He smiled. Just like Hermione.

Harry quickly ran up to Gryffindor Tower. He didn't have much time left, and he really didn't want to be late to McGonagall's class. She would call on him for every answer if he was. Dropping his clothes in the third year dormitory, which was the same as in his own time, he turned around to get to class, but ended up on his bum.

"What were you doing in my room?" Harry looked up into the face of a pretty large third year Gryffindor boy. One of his new roommates.

He quickly got back on his feet. "Sorry 'bout running into you like that, the name's Harry Evans. I'm your new roommate." Harry grinned. But it soon faltered. He suddenly became very aware of the fact that this kid was almost a foot taller than him. And a lot wider as well. In fact, the kid looked like a downsized version of his cousin Dudley.

"What d'you mean you're my new roommate? I've already got four. The room's full. There are no other beds in there." the big kid said, somewhat angrily.

Harry took another peek inside the room. 'Darn, the kid is right. I'm going to have to talk to the Headmaster about that.' "Look, man. I don't know how it's going to work, but I do know that I'm sleeping in this room tonight. and I also know that Transfig starts in about three minutes, and I'm not about to piss McGonagall off. They'll probably put in another bed sometime tonight." At this Harry pushed past the big kid, and ran down the stairs. He was not going to be late for his first class in that time.

Harry heard the big kid come barging down the stairs after him. Apparently he'd remembered he had class that afternoon. They arrived at the classroom right before the bell rang. As they stepped inside for class, Harry heard the big kid hiss, "Hey kid where are your books?"

Harry looked at him. "I don't know, where are yours?" he shot back at him. Harry saw Ellie wave at him from the middle row. As he walked over, he looked around. Looked like they were sharing the class with the Hufflepuffs this year. "Hey Ellie", he commented as he dropped down in the seat beside her. "That kid I came in with, what's his name?"

"Hey Harry, glad you could make it. His name's Jerry. He's kind of the tough guy in our year. He's also a reserve Beater, so he knows how to swing a bat." Ellie smiled at him. "Best to just be his friend and be done with it."

Harry laughed wryly. "He's not good enough to be a starter, so I'm not too worried. It's too late to be his friend now, anyways." Harry jumped as a set of books suddenly landed on his table with a loud slam. Ellie laughed, along with the rest of the class.

"I was just about to ask you where your books were." she commented.

Harry looked at he teacher. "Thanks, Professor McGonagall." She gave him a curt nod and started the lesson.

"I suppose you've all noticed by now the new addition to the class. He just arrived this morning and he's in Gryffindor, so I'd like you all to give him a warm welcome. Mister Evans, would you like to say something to the class?" Harry stood up.

"I have nothing to say, Professor, other than my name is Harry, and my disease is entirely not contagious anymore, or so the Healers informed me. Better stand back though when I have a coughing fit. That's all." Harry sat back down in his seat.

"Right, Mister Evans." was all McGonagall could say to that. She proceeded with roll call. When she got to Jerry Carter, Harry suddenly had a severe fit of coughing. All the kids around him pushed their chairs away as one. Harry looked apologetically at he people around him. "Sorry about that", he said. He gave Ellie a secret wink. She understood right away.

When Professor McGonagall had made sure Harry was all right and had resumed her calling of roll, they tried hard to stifle their laughter. Of course Miss Minnie noticed this, and they were continuously called upon for the rest of class. Luckily for Harry, his questions were the easy ones, meant more to test his basic knowledge of the subject, things he'd learnt in his first two years of schooling. He spent the rest of the time in class taking notes. He was going to have to work hard to catch up with the rest of the class.

Professor McGonagall was, in her place, pleasantly surprised by Harry's ready knowledge. It seemed that not only could he transfigure clothes, which could have been just a fluke, he also had a thorough understanding of everything he should have known from his first two years of Hogwarts, and a bit more. She was going to enjoy having him in her class, even though he was a clown just like his father. He was also just as gifted as his father. Besides, James Potter was one of her favourite students, anyway. She was already considering teaching him to become an Animagus. If any of her students could do it, it were James Potter and Sirius Black. They had written a great report on this particular study of self-transfiguration.

At the end of the class she assigned homework (a summary of the third chapter, between three hundred and four hundred words) and gave Harry an extra assignment. "I want the summaries for the first two chapters as well, in two weeks tops. You'll go to the Transfiguration Club meetings at least once a week to practice those spells. I'll give you an oral exam and a practical in two weeks covering the first two chapters. Get those summaries to me early and I'll have them checked before the exams. You can improve on them as much as you like within the two weeks, but after that I'll grade them and that's it. Do you understand, Mister Evans?"

Harry nodded. "Yes ma'am. I'll get the first drafts to you next week. I'll work on them this weekend." And he really would. In fact, he and Ellie went straight to the library after class to start work.

After about ten minutes of studying in silence, Harry sighed. "I can't work here! It's too quiet, let's go up to the Common Room." He said, sounding tired. All those books can really wear a man out.

Ellie laughed. "I hadn't noticed the silence much, with you huffing and sighing every time you turned a page." She packed her bag and got up. "Let's go Mister I-can't work- in the-library-because-of-the-quiet. You do know that's one of the primary reasons people go to the library to study?"

Harry huffed. "Well, I think it would work better if she put some music on." Laughing, they left the library and made it all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. "Marakin." said Harry. Plopping down in one of the armchairs further away from the fire, Harry suddenly longed for his own time. At least then the armchairs by the fire seemed always vacant when he wanted to sit in them. At last he'd found an advantage to being famous.

"Shit! I forgot! I was supposed to ask McGonagall about a sixth bed in the dormitory. Let me just check if they haven't already put one in." Harry ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Nope, the teachers hadn't thought of it yet. When he was back in the Common Room, he told Ellie what that was all about. "I have get down to Miss Minnie again real quick. I'll be back in ten minutes or so. Besides, I have to ask her this question about something related to Transfig. Can you watch my stuff for a little while?"

Ellie giggled at the name he'd used for their strict Professor. "Sure Harry, I can watch your stuff. Do I have to stop people from taking it as well?" Harry rolled his eyes at the bad joke, but he laughed anyways.

"Thanks, Ellie." And he was out of the room again.

Running down the hallways of Hogwarts (he didn't really want to walk) Harry was caught once by a prefect of Ravenclaw. he slowed down to a walk until he was around the corner. Then he started running again. He had way too much energy! Screeching to a halt just outside of McGonagall's door, he managed to stop himself from ramming into it. He knocked on the door. After hearing Miss Minnie call him inside, he actually went ahead and stepped inside the office. Who knew such things could happen?

"Mister Evans! I was wondering when I would be seeing you again. I had this feeling there was something we had forgot to arrange for you, I just can't think what it is." She smiled pensively.

Harry smiled back. "That's actually what I wanted to ask you about, Professor. There isn't yet a bed for me in the third year boys' dorm." A look of understanding seemed to dawn on McGonagall's face. She nodded.

"Why don't we go take care of that now, shall we, Mister Evans? We have a staff meeting after dinner and in light of recent events I think it's going to drag out." She smirked. Harry had a pretty good idea of what those recent events were. He nodded and followed his professor out of the office.

Returning to the Tower at a much more sedate pace, Harry walked beside his Head of House.

They were greeted by a mighty shout of: "We didn't do anything, Professor!" Sirius Black and James Potter had jumped up off their seats by the fire.

Harry was laughing at them, having climbed in just behind the professor. "I'm sure you haven't, Black, Potter. I'm only here to set up an extra bed for Evans. But I'm looking forward to your next detentions." The two boys sank back down into their armchairs, relieved. Across from them a boy was laughing at them from behind his book.

"Thanks, Ellie, for watching my stuff. Do these guys always have a guilty conscience, or is this an exception?" Ellie laughed.

"They are actually the pranksters of the school. They're quite famous around here, everybody knows who they are. Of course, that might be because one of them is Black and another is Potter, a third is Lupin, who's got all the ladies pining after him, and the last is Pettigrew, who is always playing with his rats. I have no idea why they even hang out together. On the surface they are four completely different guys." Harry was shocked. Lupin, a friend of his Dad's? That was new information. He looked closely at the boy behind the book. He could see the resemblance with Professor Lupin. And Black... Was that Sirius Black?

Harry excused himself to Ellie, "If you don't mind, I need to go secure myself a spot on the Quidditch team. I don't think I can survive a year without Quidditch." And he walked up to his father.

"Hey James. You're Quidditch Captain, right?" Harry grinned as his father's and Black's heads shot up at the mention of Quidditch.

James grinned. "Yeah, says so on the badge, Harry." Harry smirked.

"Actually, it says Head Boy." He waited for the guffaws of the upperclassmen to die down. "So, I was wondering. Is there a way I could make the team? As I understand from the Head Girl, you could use a good Seeker. And I never missed the Snitch in all four of my games."

James smirked. "Four games, huh? In the little League?" All the guys laughed at this comment.

Harry laughed with them, albeit a bit sarcastically. "Little League, brilliant. No. Actually, I played for the school in the All-State Championships. I was the youngest player there. Never mind competition was awful. I distinctly remember this one game, where the other Seeker was so very preoccupied with taunting me, he didn't notice the Snitch hanging over his right ear. Flew off screaming when I went for it." Never mind the All-State was a bit of an embellishment. He was getting on that team, no matter what!

James sat speechless for a moment. (That was unheard of in this Common Room!) "Okay, Harry, you can prove yourself tomorrow on the Quidditch Pitch. What broom do you fly?" Harry's mouth dropped open. He had forgotten about a broom! His was still in the future!

"Um... Uh." He stammered for a moment. When derisive comments met his ears, he made up his mind. "We had to fly on school brooms in the States, but don't worry, I'll outfly you on any broom." He wondered if he could get McGonagall to buy him another broom in this time as well. James raised his eyebrows doubtfully at this admission.

"We'll see." He said noncommittally. All the guys burst out in laughter again, and even the girls joined in this time. Harry shrugged and went back to sit with Ellie. He fervently hoped the school brooms weren't in as bad shape as in his own time. Just then Professor McGonagall came back down the stairs. Harry had completely forgot about her. He jumped up immediately.

"Mister Evans, your bed is ready. I trust you've been working hard at your homework? Tomorrow you may visit with all of your teachers and get your assignments to get caught up." She pursed her lips as she saw his innocent (and therefore entirely guilty) smile. Only Harry noticed as her eyes flicked over to James. "You look like your father doing that." Harry's smile widened.

"Thank you, Professor. Yes, Professor." And his smile turned into a smirk. "Does that worry you, Professor?" he answered all of her comments.

Professor McGonagall frowned. "Actually, it doesn't." She turned around to face the seventh years, who had been listening in quite obviously. "Mister Potter, you and Miss Evans are expected to join the staff meeting after dinner." At James' nod, she left the room, muttering if maybe she should be worried under her breath.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon writing an essay for Transfiguration with Ellie reading a book next to him. He had a distinct sense of foreboding when he went down for dinner that evening. What was the staff going to discuss with his parents? He had the weird feeling it was going to be about him.

At dinner he ignored the fact that he wasn't hungry at all and loaded his plate with a small amount of potatoes and some vegetables. He met Madam Pomfrey's worried gaze for a second, before taking the most filling dessert he could reach, more for her benefit, than his. All the while he was holding a pleasant conversation with Ellie and some of her friends that she introduced her to. He immediately took to Carter, an energetic year mate, who he remembered had got a detention that afternoon in Miss Minnie's class for writing notes with some kid that had had a free period. "His brother taught him that spell. Sirius Black always uses it when James Potter and Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew are in a different class. Me and Regulus only share Potions and Care of Magical Creatures, seeing as he's in Slytherin." He explained. Harry guessed interhouse relations weren't that bad, then, in this time. At least not yet.

So that really was Sirius Black, then. He wondered if he should hate him now. After all, he was after him. But Harry decided he wouldn't bother. He seemed like nice enough bloke. Besides, if he was such good friends with his father, maybe he had another reason to go after him. Even if he was a mass-murderer. He shook his head and abandoned that train of thought. He finished his dessert and laughed at a joke one of the girls made. He waited for the plates to clear, before making his goodbyes. "I've got remedial Healing class tonight, I'll see you guys in the Common Room later, all right?" They all nodded and greeted him as he left the table. He again marvelled at the idea of his anonymity. Here nobody knew who he was and he only had to worry about getting back to his own time, which really he didn't need to worry about, as the adults had that covered, and his grades. He didn't need to worry about Voldemort, or evil wizards coming after him. He missed Ron and Hermione, though. And the twins.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione sighs as she sets her book bag down next to the desk, on which lies a piece parchment. She takes out her quill and ink and looks up at her teacher. Professor Vector is supervising her first detention of the year. The Professor sits down at the teachers' desk and pulls out a stack of essays. Silently, he starts grading them. Hermione is about to put up her hand to ask for instructions, but her teacher waves his wand at her. She looks down at the parchment and watches, fascinated as her assignment appears on it.

_Write down all the reasons you can think of why this incident is partly your fault. Elaborate on each in five to ten lines. You have until half past eight. If not finished by then, finish it tomorrow._

Hermione sighs in relief. She has only three quarters of an hour to work on it, but at least she won't lose her whole night to this. She reads her assignment one more time. _Partly my fault?_ She ponders this, and suddenly she gets it. The Professors won't get off blameless after all.

Professor Vector smiles as he hears the familiar scribble of Hermione's quill on parchment. He has no doubt in his mind that the staff was going to be put in their place.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hi! It's me again. I guess I should put in a disclaimer here... I don't own any of the characters you've encountered until now, except Eleanore and Carter. Hope that satisfies Mrs. Rowling****'s attorneys, if she ever bothers with reading this story.**

**I hope you all review!**

**-xxx- Malou**


End file.
